


【白橙】Waltz No.1 In E Flat Major, Op.18

by stealalemon



Category: BC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealalemon/pseuds/stealalemon





	【白橙】Waltz No.1 In E Flat Major, Op.18

金钟大不情愿地把床头六点二十的数字闹钟一掌拍到关掉，他现在不仅困，还浑身酸疼，连带着骨头缝里都细细密密地冒着酸水。

而这一切都怪他本人昨天毫无定力地被边伯贤哄着做到凌晨一点，床上被他们搞得一塌糊涂，精液，淫水还有金钟大的眼泪在被单上糊成一团，几乎打湿了半张床，要知道金钟大卧室里的床可是两米乘以两米的尺寸。床被他们糟蹋成这个样子根本没有办法睡人，他们只好半夜跑到客房去睡。

“边伯贤。”金钟大闭着眼睛喊边伯贤的名字，企图把人叫醒。

“嗯？”那人睡都没有睡醒迷迷糊糊地回应他，居然还能从善如流地把手从他的睡衣下摆伸进去，顺着昨天被啃噬得满身红印的肌肤往上摸。

“起床了。”金钟大一把抓住那人在自己身上作乱的手，扯了出来，还一不小心把睡衣扣子扯开了几颗。

于是边伯贤一睁眼就看见昨天在自己身下哭泣的小猫咪大敞着胸口，露出他昨天辛苦种好的草莓，勾引他。

美色当前没人把持得住，边伯贤思考了一两秒到底是先亲猫猫的左颈侧还是右颈侧，然后毫不犹豫地覆了上去，把金钟大左颈侧剩余的那一点白皙的侧颈肉全部都打上他边伯贤的独家标记。

金钟大被压在身下动弹不得，一边伸出猫咪爪子软绵绵地推他，一边口齿不清地叫骂：“边伯贤你疯了吗！我们还要去上课！”

他声音还是哑的，昨天哭哑的，哭着求边伯贤说：“伯贤哥哥……呜求你…轻一点…”

边伯贤随随便便回忆了一下昨天晚上，本来半勃的性器就已经完全肿胀起来。

边伯贤把那半边颈侧吮的殷红，好似泼了小半盒胭脂上去似的，拿手指怎么蹭也蹭不掉，越蹭越是满目春光。

“校服领子遮不住的。”金钟大太累了，懒得反抗他，乖巧地躺在他身下，闭着眼睛说话。

“没关系，”边伯贤一边含糊说话，一边又去吻他右颈侧的嫩肉，先是拿舌尖软绵绵地压上去，品尝一下肌肤上残留着的黄糖味的沐浴露香气，然后拿牙齿细密色情缠绵地啃噬厮磨，最后乐此不疲地吮吸出一朵朵拿胭脂画出来的艷红色的花，“别人问就说是蚊子咬的好了。”

“没有蚊子会把人咬的红中带着青紫，边伯贤你清醒点。”金钟大伸手在床头柜上摸到了窗帘的遥控器，把窗帘打开了。

夏天的六点半外面已经天光大亮，光亮措不及防地透过落地窗撞了进来，没有意识到金钟大小动作的边伯贤被光线打的一怔愣。

他从金钟大手里摸过遥控器，把窗帘关了上去，卧室里又重归于朦胧暧昧。

“边伯贤，我们真的要去上课了”，金钟大转头看着慢慢关上的窗帘还有重新消失的光亮，叹了口气。

“可是，宝宝”

“嗯？”

“你这样,",边伯贤把膝盖挤进金钟大的双腿间，恶意满满地顶弄了一下微微鼓起来的睡裤裤裆，”真的能去上课吗？”

金钟大被他顶到不小心软乎乎地哼叫了出来，又甜又软又糯，像是刚刚捣好的糯米年糕。

“边伯贤，昨天我们已经扔了三条睡裤到洗衣机里面，这是我最后一条睡裤。”

“哦~那就在我把它弄脏之前脱掉好了。”说着边伯贤就毫不费力地把手从腰肢和床的缝隙里面插进去，然后轻轻抬起金钟大的腰，轻易地就把那条格子睡裤给扯了下来，扔到了毛绒绒的地毯上面。

睡裤里面空无一物。当然，昨天半夜清理完是边伯贤给金钟大穿的衣服，坏心眼的小混蛋昨天就做好了今天早上晨间运动的打算，只有学霸小猫一个人在盘算着准时起床上学，不要迟到。

边伯贤又低头去解金钟大所剩不多的几颗睡衣扣子，他不用手，偏偏又要用嘴去叼着那几个扣子缠绵悱恻地解开，拿舌尖灵巧地把扣子从小小地扣缝中抵出来，顺带着舔湿那一块肌肤。

“这件睡衣又要扔进洗衣机了。”金钟大无奈地看着那一排被边伯贤口水打湿的布料。

抬手推开自己腰腹间的脑袋，干脆利落地脱掉了格子睡衣，被扔到地毯上的睡衣正好和睡裤扔在一起，团成一团。

边伯贤干脆就趴在金钟大腰腹间，把雪白细长的右腿扛起来放在自己肩上，从扁平的腹部一点一点地往下亲吻。

随着金钟大的呼吸，腹部一起一伏的，让趴在上面的边伯贤感受的更为明显。无端让他想起了熟睡的猫咪。

金钟大还没有睡着，但是也快了。边伯贤动作很轻柔，他实在是太累了，即使右腿被抬起，肚子上还趴了个不轻的边伯贤，他还是在房间里的熏香下昏昏欲睡。

想让他醒过来，清醒的猫咪当然更加可口可爱。

于是在捏着金钟大性器往嘴里送时，猫咪就已经走了清醒的征兆。拿舌尖挑逗似的舔一口性器顶端溢出来的淫液时，金钟大整个人一激灵，连带着放在边伯贤肩上的腿都无意识的往下压，绷直了几分。

一开口，话还没说出来，好听的呻吟就肆无忌惮地从猫咪嘴里泄露出来。

还有一小截性器被边伯贤含在嘴里，金钟大把手插进边伯贤棕色的碎发里，软着声音跟他撒娇，动一动嘛。

“不可以哦，宝贝”，边伯贤把那小半截性器吐出来，“宝宝只能被我操射。”

说完他就掰开金钟大肉嘟嘟的臀瓣，小穴口因为昨天的过度使用都已经发红发肿，越发的让看的人更加想要长驱直入。

边伯贤干脆把金钟大另一条腿也放到肩上来，这人不知道多么柔软，就这样把腿直接往下压，压到膝盖几乎亲密地亲吻着肩膀，压到整个人都呈对折的状态。

于是小穴口就没有任何遮掩物的直接暴露在外面，冷气还开着，受了凉意的小穴下意识一收一缩的，看的边伯贤心直痒痒。

“边伯贤，好冷”，猫咪颤颤巍巍地拽着边伯贤的睡衣，明明边伯贤什么都没有做，这个体位还是让他羞耻得指尖都在发抖。

边伯贤压下来，趴在他胸口咬了一口锁骨，“宝宝该叫我什么？”

说完又去咬金钟大的耳朵，把红的快要滴血的耳垂含进嘴里，又咬又舔的，逼得金钟大快要哭了出来。

是真的哭出来了。

“哥哥……”，金钟大被他逼得眼泪都无意识地往下掉，一边小声抽泣一边说，“伯贤哥哥，我好冷……”

“乖”，边伯贤舌尖一卷，舔去了那几滴眼泪，伸手摸到了空调遥控器往上调了几度。

调完空调边伯贤又日常哄骗金钟大，“宝宝今天自己做扩张好不好？”

金钟大眨眨猫眼睛，摇摇头，小声道：“不要。”

他当然知道边伯贤想看什么，金钟大不是没有自己给自己做过扩张，但他是不会在边伯贤面前做的，边伯贤会把他吞吃入腹的，他不要。

于是他抬手打开床头柜的抽屉，摸出一只草莓味的润滑剂，塞到边伯贤手里，用嗲的不行的声音跟他说，“伯贤哥哥不想自己动手，然后来肏我吗？”

他话说到最后还可爱地歪了下头。

边伯贤脑袋里瞬间就只有“操他”两个大写加粗的字无限循环。

他草草地把润滑剂挤在指间，一口气送了两根手指进去。金钟大被他狂放地动作弄得眼泪又出来了，他倔强地咬住下唇，瞪了一眼边伯贤。

说是瞪，那一眼明明又娇又媚，还带着氤氲的水汽，看得边伯贤半边身子都发麻，手上的动作更是不自觉的越来越孟浪的起来。

“别咬嘴唇”，边伯贤用空着的另外一只手去把金钟大可怜的下嘴唇解救出来。

“涨……”，金钟大可怜兮兮地跟他说话，猫眼睛里还带着水汽。

当然涨了，边伯贤孟浪的把手指加到三根，在穴道里进进出出。他手指本就比别人长一些，如此一来更是让金钟大难耐。

“乖宝宝，哥哥马上就喂饱你。”边伯贤说完把手指抽了出去，把剩下的润滑油都抹在自己涨的发疼的性器上。

金钟大被这人的牛头不对马嘴气得翻了个白眼，又不耐地扭了扭腰。

被边伯贤看见了，眼睛又被刺激得发红，这人老是这样扭腰，要不是被自己压着还不知道会扭成什么样呢？

想到这里，他便失去理智一般地把性器整个都顶入窄小的穴道里，直接大开大合地操干起来。小穴里跟室内开着空调微凉的气温完全不一样，热乎乎的，混着刚刚挤进来的润滑剂简直就是上好的温柔乡，刺激得边伯贤的动作越发的孟浪起来。

“边伯贤…你…慢点……”，金钟大被他顶的结结巴巴的，纤细的小腿在边伯贤肩上一晃一晃的，脚趾都可爱地蜷成一团，可见边伯贤操干的力道有多么大。

“错了，宝宝该叫我什么？”

“嗯？”金钟大被他肏的要失去理智，下意识地把手下的床单抓得皱起，艰难地思考到自己该叫身上的人什么，“伯贤…伯贤哥哥…你慢点嘛…”

他完全止不住自己的喵呜似的抽泣声，一边抽泣，一边撒娇，软的让穴道里的性器又胀大了几分。

他不可思议地看了边伯贤一眼，边伯贤又去给他舔脸上的泪水，身下还发狠一般地往内里的敏感点顶过去，顶得金钟大几乎都要魂飞魄散。

即使是这样穴肉还是乖巧地咬着粗大的性器，在边伯贤孟浪到几乎是蛮荒的动作下不由自主地痉挛收缩，夹地边伯贤倒吸了一口气。

他还在哭，眼泪流了满脸，满脸泪痕在边伯贤的不断操弄下还是美艳不可方物。

金钟大身上还泛着婴儿粉，没有一块好的地方，全都被边伯贤咬的粉的，红的，青的，紫的。

“宝宝，我们今天不去上学好不好？”

边伯贤又在哄他，再说了，他这个样子怎么去上学，校服领子扣上最上面也遮不住边伯贤的咬痕。

上什么学，边伯贤只想在家里，谈情做爱。

“不要……要去学校…”

边伯贤无奈，又不能动手家暴，只好变本加厉地折腾小猫咪，只想，边伯贤从下颚线那里亲密地吻上去，把他折腾得哭都哭不出来。

金钟大真的是上面也在流水，下面也在流水，好像身体发狠一样要比一比哪个部位水多一些似的。于是客房床上的床单又被小穴里的淫水打湿出了一个圆形的水渍。

只要边伯贤肏狠了顶到内里的凸起时，小穴深处的淫液就争先恐后地往外冒，把边伯贤性器顶端都泡在水里。

“哥哥…你……呜别顶那里了…”

“哪里？”，边伯贤装作听不懂的样子又狠狠地操干那处小小的凸起，“这里吗？宝宝？”

小穴里的水好像永远都流不完似的，又黏黏糊糊地溢出一大堆打到边伯贤性器顶端。

舒服得边伯贤不由自主地发出一声喟叹。

“哥哥……嗝……伯贤哥哥……”

金钟大被肏的什么话都说不了，只好哭着一声一声的叫边伯贤。

边伯贤简直要被这个一边打哭嗝一边叫自己名字的猫猫可爱死了。他把小孩儿的腿从肩上面挪下来，放到臂弯里，这样往下压的时候，大腿被打的更开了，被迫露出粉嫩的腿根肉出来，那里还是白皙的，没有被边伯贤标记过的地方。

边伯贤攸地把性器抽了出来，整个人都扑了下去，咬上了自己心心念念的大腿肉。腿根处的嫩肉太敏感了，咬的金钟大整个人都在发麻发抖，继而觉得浑身都是难以言喻的痒，尤其是小穴里最甚。

他抽了抽鼻子，可怜巴巴地推了推埋在自己腿间的脑袋，小声地问道：“哥哥……不做了吗？”

“做啊，怎么会不做了呢！”

边伯贤闻言更加兴奋，他直接起身把金钟大翻了个身，塌腰送臀的跪在床上，直接把自己的大家伙塞了进去，撑的金钟大下意识地往前爬了两步。

后入会让性器进去的更深，按理来说边伯贤是会很喜欢这个体位的。他也的确很喜欢，但他们很少用，因为这样不能接吻。

但凡事总有例外，看来宝贝今天被他饿到了呢。

边伯贤掐着金钟大的细腰把他往后拖，于是进入的越来越深，边伯贤觉得他的宝贝要是个女孩子的话，现在就已经被他操开了子宫口。

金钟大被穴道里的性器撑得整个人都在呼哧呼哧地喘气，又把自己狼狈地埋在薄被里面。

边伯贤把他刨了出来，毫不留情地狠狠肏了几下，“别把自己憋死了宝宝。”

金钟大后颈长时间被头发遮着，比身体其他部分还要白皙一些，衬着漆黑的发尾，等边伯贤反应过来的时候，自己已经咬了上去，在粉白的后颈上烙出一个整齐完整的牙印。

金钟大在被他翻过来后入的一瞬间就被他操射了，精液撒在圆形的水渍上面只会把床单打的更湿，把床上弄得更加一塌糊涂。

“我好累呀……哥哥”，金钟大艰难地企图回头看一眼边伯贤。

“是么，可是小穴还在发骚地流水呢”，说完边伯贤就坏心眼地只往敏感点撞过去，撞得金钟大连抽泣声都断断续续的。

边伯贤不逗他了，“乖，哥哥射给你。”

然后就狠狠抽插数十下射了金钟大一肚子。

两个人又在浴室里黏黏糊糊了一会儿，主要是边伯贤单方面在黏金钟大，而金钟大已经累的睡着了。

睡着之前还不忘嘱咐边伯贤把床单衣服都给扔到洗衣机里面去，然后换上新的床单。

把金钟大小心翼翼地抱到刚刚换好床单的床上时猫咪恰好醒了。好似半梦半醒地跟他讲话：“边伯贤我手机呢？”

“怎么了？”，边伯贤把手机递给他。不放心的爬到床上去盯着，他看起来好像下一秒就要把手机啪叽摔到脸上似的。

“打电话，帮你请假。不然阿姨会骂你的。”

金钟大打电话的声音都是飘忽的，和真的生病了也没有什么两样，“老师，我生病了所以边伯贤过来照顾我。”

“宝宝累吗？”边伯贤趴下去亲亲他的脸，心疼地问道。

挂了电话把手机恨恨地扔到边伯贤身上，“我没生病也被你搞得要生病了。”

这一觉就睡到了下午三点，卧室里的空调还在嗡嗡作响，金钟大趴在枕头上，薄毯子从脊背上滑了下来露出凹陷的腰窝，一半堪堪搭在身上，一半已经掉在了地毯上面。

“边伯贤，边伯贤？”金钟大一睁眼就发现自己旁边的床位是空着的。

“在！宝宝！”边伯贤急急忙忙地跑过来，还顶着一窝乱发，叼着牙刷站在门口，咧着一嘴白泡沫对着床上的金钟大笑。

金钟大摆摆手让他滚回去把牙刷完，别把泡沫滴在了他卧室的地毯上。

“出去吃饭？”说这话时，已经过了将近一个小时，而金钟大还坐在沙发上裤子都没有穿，只穿了一件短袖，跨坐在边伯贤身上黏糊糊地跟他接吻。

边伯贤手都已经从衣服下摆摸了进去，被突然打断也乐呵呵的，捏了一把金钟大腰间所剩无几的软肉，“想吃什么？”

“拉面。日式拉面。”他从边伯贤身上跳起来，跑去衣帽间。

“边伯贤。”金钟大拿手指磕磕桌子，很严肃。“不是说吃拉面的吗？为什么我们俩现在坐在日料店。”

其实吃日料也没什么，吃就吃嘛。问题就在于，他们坐在传统榻榻米包厢里，包，厢，里。

他们俩每次出去吃饭，凡是坐在包厢里，边伯贤脑子里准没有想什么好事。

趁着料理还没有上来，金钟大敲桌子警告他：“无论你脑子里在想什么，给我清空。”

料理上的有些慢，金钟大又困了，他用右手撑着地面，困得整个身子都在晃悠。被他解开的衬衫领口也开始在重力的环境下往肩膀下滑，那衬衫的材质又软又亲肤，此时全都软趴趴地堆在肩膀下面的地方，露出小半个线条流利的肩膀，连带着露出里面银色的项链还有青紫遍布的吻痕。

终于在金钟大一个趔趄差点摔倒榻榻米上面时，边伯贤冲到桌子对面去一把接住了自己的宝宝。金钟大一点反应都没有直接歪在边伯贤怀里睡了，睡之前还要抱怨这是个什么破店啊，是现场去日本采购食材了吗？

金钟大一边睡觉边伯贤一边拍背哄他，把人拍醒了。一看，桌子依旧是空的。顺便吐槽边伯贤，你最近是不是去健身房有点勤？手劲忒大。

边伯贤委屈的收回手，说：“宝宝你陪我去趟卫生间吧。”

好哇。金钟大刚睡醒正懵着呢，边大灰狼寻思这正好是个吃掉金小红帽的大好机会。

甫一到卫生间，边伯贤就埋头啃锁骨，脖子上的银项链被嫌碍事了，摘下来扔到金钟大裤兜里。

金钟大本来就懵，这样一来更是又懵又软，下意识地抬手勾着边伯贤的脖颈。把自己跟朵菟丝花似的缠绕在边伯贤身上，这不就是边伯贤梦寐以求的状态吗？

“边伯贤你还没做够吗？”金钟大虽然这么问着，还是紧紧地趴在边伯贤身上。而且等料理的时候太无聊，不如拿来谈情做爱。边伯贤伸手打算解他衬衣扣子，被他一巴掌拍掉了，“轻点，这新衬衫的扣子还没有加固。”

金钟大低头笨拙地一颗一颗的解扣子，边伯贤就那么抱着他，亲一亲头顶可爱的发旋，往后逡巡自己的领地时看到了后颈在微长发尾的遮掩下隐约露出来的牙印，昨天晚上咬的到现在都很明显，边伯贤心满意足地拿指尖描绘这个新鲜的印记。

金钟大扣子解完了，耸耸脑袋，用发尾驱赶边伯贤的手，“痒。”

边伯贤立马趴上去，顺着牙印的痕迹舔了一圈，“现在还痒不痒？”，他一边舔舐一边问候，词句模糊不清地从齿缝间流露出来。

金钟大后颈敏感的不得了，平时摸都不能摸一下，如今在半公开的场所里被边伯贤压着做着色情的事情，这种认知使得他整个人都在发抖，感觉有黏乎乎的液体从后面溢了出来。

“边伯贤……”，金钟大不知道怎么办，只好求救于自己最依赖的人，他同时又觉得丢脸，捏紧了边伯贤的衣角，“我裤子要湿了，怎么办？”

边伯贤松开那块美味的后颈肉，低低地笑他：“小馋猫。”

金钟大拿拳头锤他，不做了！

“别别别，哥哥错了。”边伯贤搂紧了张牙舞爪的小猫咪，“我给你带了裤子。”

“哦好……？？！！你变态吧边伯贤！！”

“嗯，我变态。”说着拿早已经鼓鼓囊囊成一团的下体顶他，顶的金钟大躲都没地方躲，只好被迫地受着。嘴巴一瘪就要哭，边伯贤忙不迭地捂住猫咪嘴，“你觉得这里隔音很好吗？”

猫咪吓得眼泪都在眼眶中頓住了，边伯贤趁着这机会趴下猫咪的裤子，直接抬起一条腿就开始往小穴里抹润滑剂，草莓味瞬间在小小的空间里弥漫开来。这个牌子润滑剂的草莓味一点都不人工香精，整个洗手间里都是草莓那股清甜可口的味道。

有个哥们推开洗手间门直接来了一句，这店厕所的熏香这么……少女吗？

金钟大拿手捂住了嘴巴差点笑出声来，正在抹润滑剂的少女攻脸黑的骚话都不说了，手上迅速地动作着。

金钟大小脸憋的通红，一半是憋笑憋的，一半是小穴里的手指弄得。

边伯贤又想打他，又舍不得他憋的这么难受，低头去吻他，舌尖和舌尖纠缠在一起。

金钟大覆在他耳边生怕旁边的人听到了，用气音催他，“边哥哥，快点呗，不然菜要凉了。”说完还用膝盖蹭开了边伯贤腰间的布料，露出雪白的腰出来，金钟大又不怕死的拿吻痕斑驳的大腿嫩肉去蹭边伯贤的侧腰，蹭的边伯贤后槽牙都要咬碎了。

他气哼哼地抽出手指，一边煽情地吻金钟大，一边换上自己粗大的性器，连预告都不打直直地不留一点余地地顶了进去，然后把金钟大即将惊呼出的奶叫声吞吃入腹。

金钟大单脚站在地上完全站不稳，整个人攀在边伯贤身上，厕所隔间里空间又小又密闭，金钟大还穿着长袖，即使整个衬衫往后滑的整个后背都大大咧咧地暴露在空气里，他还是出了一身细汗。

金钟大刘海被细汗打湿黏在头上，他刘海很久没剪了，有些略长，一缕一缕的黏在额头上显得整个人潮湿又色情。他整个人被肏地晕乎乎的，鼻间盈满草莓香气还有边伯贤身上那股清苦的香气。

边伯贤看着小猫晕乎乎的样子就想笑，“怎么还没喝上清酒就醉了呢？”

“唔因为刚刚跟你接吻了。”金钟大凑到他耳边，舌尖一卷舔了一小口耳垂，小声说道。边伯贤就被激得放弃温柔的动作，像是要把他顶穿一样的肏他。他一手托着金钟大的腿弯，一手托着金钟大的腰，完全不担心小孩儿被自己肏地站不稳。

“好热边伯贤，我要喘不过气来了。”

金钟大刚刚说完，有滴汗珠就从额间滑落，从边伯贤眼前坠落下去。边伯贤亲亲他眼睛，“马上就好。”

金钟大已经射了，边伯贤还没有，可怜金钟大一边被肏还要一边担心被自己精液弄脏的边伯贤的衣服，居然还要被边伯贤咬着耳朵谴责他不专心。

“我射了哦宝宝”

“快点，”，金钟大一爪子拍向边伯贤的头，“我要饿死了。”

金钟大穿着边伯贤给他带的新裤子，清清爽爽地坐在榻榻米上吃饭。

“吃慢点。”

“我饿。”说完金钟大又往嘴里塞了一口饭。

吞下饭又真诚开口，“边伯贤你是不是对公共场所有什么特殊癖好？”

“不是，”，边伯贤挖了一勺蛋黄酱焗土豆塞进金钟大嘴里，“我是对你有特殊癖好。”

FIN


End file.
